Années Lycée
by Atlantos
Summary: UA. Séries de petites histoires sur ce qui peut se passer quand on est ou va au lycée. Parce qu'il s'y passe toujours des choses...
1. Une histoire de portable

**Titre :** Années Lycée.

**Pourquoi ?** Il se passe toujours des trucs, plus ou moins marrants, au lycée ! Certaines histoires seront inspirées de faits réels, d'autres non...

**Disclamer :** Sur cette histoire, seul Dark appartient à Yukiru Sugisaki. Les autres sont à moi !

**Résumé :** UA. Séries de petites histoires sur ce qui peut se passer quand on est (ou va) au lycée. Parce qu'il s'y passe toujours des choses...

* * *

_**Une histoire de portable.**_

Cours d'Espagnol, _adicción_… _Adicción al móvil_…

Eri baissa la tête, lâcha un petit gémissement plaintif, alors que les autres étaient tous sourire. Leur professeur remarqua vite le manège, et demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Ce qui déclencha le rire de plusieurs élèves.

- Nan mais, commença Eri, c'est avant, en cours de Jap'…

- _¡ En español !_ lui rappela la prof.

Eri recommença, bafouillant légèrement dans la langue européenne, pourvue d'un accent assez particulier. Les sourcils de l'adulte finirent une gymnastique presque rythmée sur le récit de l'élève. Les autres l'aidaient, quand ils n'étaient pas en train d'essayer de s'empêcher de rire ou de se calmer un peu…

- Attendez…, lança la prof une fois que Eri eut fini son récit. Que je récapitule pour voir si j'ai bien compris ! En cours de Japonais, Masusuke Kizawa-kun s'est fait prendre son portable alors qu'il écrivait un message. Normal ! Ensuite…

_- Llamé a Masusuke-kun… _

La prof hocha la tête, puis continua :

- Mais malheureusement, la fonction "Appel masqué" n'a pas marché ! Ta prof t'a aussi pris ton portable ! Mais ils sont bêtes pour faire ce genre de blague ? lança-t-elle aux autres élèves.

- Maiiiis c'était juste pour le faire sonner sur le bureau de la prof ! s'expliqua Eri.

- Et c'est pas fini ! enchaîna Hideto. Juste quelques minutes après que Eri-kun s'est fait prendre son portable, quelqu'un d'autre a appelé… **Mais** il ne s'est pas fait prendre !... C'était Reiko-kun ou Dark-kun ?

- De la PS-B ? demanda la prof.

- Oui, et c'est Dark-kun ! ajouta Hikaru, l'une des filles de la classe.

- Mais pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça ? Vous savez que je suis une prof ! Quelle bande de cafteurs, ces Japonais !

Les élèves se jetèrent des coups d'œil. Oui, ils le savaient, et ils savaient aussi qu'elle était Espagnole ! Mais l'histoire valait le détour ! Surtout quand c'est Eri, rigolo de la classe, qui se fait prendre !

- Alors Dark Mousy-kun, PS-B, anonymement bien sûr, a appelé Kizawa-kun ! récapitula la prof, amusée. Et il s'est fait prendre, lui aussi ?

- Non ! Il s'est mis en "Anonyme" !

- C'est bizarre comme il y en a qui réussisse leur coup, et d'autre non !

Eri laissa pitoyablement tomber sa tête en avant et lâcha un autre petit gémissement plaintif, arrachant des sourires à ses camarades.

* * *

_**Ptit dico :**_

_Adicción al móvil_ : Addiction au téléphone portable

_Llamé a Masusuke-kun_ : J'ai appelé Masusuke-kun

_**Le pire, c'est que c'est une histoire vraie ! XD**_


	2. Délires à la cantine

**Disclamer :** Dark, Daisuké et Satoshi ne sont pas à moi, mais à Yukiru Sugisaki ! Les autres, si ! (Sauf peut-être, Bambi, Dark Vador, C3PO et Panpan... Mais je pense que tout le monde l'a compris !)

* * *

_**Délires de la cantine.**_

Hikaru finit de se servir et se retourna, balayant le réfectoire du regard. Normalement, les autres devaient être déjà arrivés… Et ils étaient assis à l'une des tables du centre. Elle s'approcha et capta la conversation de Dark avec les autres. Une conversation pour le moins…

- Excuse-moi mais, quand la mère de Bambi a été tué, il a pas versé une larme, il a pas tué tout un village pour se venger, et il est pas passé du Côté Obscur de la Force ! Ce qui prouve que Bambi est supérieur à Dark Vador !

La nouvelle arrivante manqua de pouffer de rire, ce que fit Daisuké. Satoshi leva simplement les yeux au ciel avec l'ombre d'une sourire, ce qui encouragea son camarade à continuer :

- Et, très franchement, entre avoir un ami qui s'appelle C3PO ou Panpan, le choix est vite fait !

- C'est bien mieux pour les brochettes ! s'exclama son voisin. Passe-moi la cruche d'eau !

Dark tendit le bras pour attraper la cruche métallique, prit une autre voix et s'emporta :

- On dit : "Il faut boire avec modération" ! Moi j'veux bien, mais c'est qui, Modération ?

Quelques éclats de rire partirent, mais sans grands résultats. Hikaru, qui ne cachait pas son sourire, poussa son sac sous sa chaise, mit sa veste sur le dossier et s'assit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, dont le ciel s'était couvert de nuages gris foncés. Immédiatement, elle perdit son sourire :

- Ils n'avaient pas prévu du beau temps ?…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux… Ils prévoient le réchauffement climatique pour dans un demi-siècle et ils sont même pas fichus de prévoir la météo de demain ! railla-t-il avec sa voix artificielle.

Cette fois, les éclats de rire fusèrent. Satoshi passa une main sur son visage pour cacher un petit rire, Dark s'en aperçut et sourit :

- Eri-kun, j'ai gagné mon pari !

Hikaru fronça légèrement les sourcils, ayant compris le pourquoi du comment.

- Tu le cuisines depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle à Dark.

- Depuis le début du repas, donc depuis une dizaine de minutes !

- Je compatis, Satoshi-kun, je compatis…, lui souffla-t-elle en lui tapotant le dos.

Hikaru s'enfila un verre d'eau, manqua de s'étrangler à la dernière gorgée et héla Dark après avoir reposé son verre :

- Tu sais quelle est la différence entre le Soleil et toi ?

Le lycéen grogna légèrement. La référence au soleil lui rappelait un certain blondinet aux yeux dorés... Il finit pas secouer la tête négativement, et Hikaru reprit :

- Le soleil, c'est un astre !...

- Mmh, et moi ?

Elle inclina légèrement sa tête en avant, un sourire amusé aux lèvres :

- Un désastre !

* * *

_**Merci à mes camarades de la cantine pour la super ambiance !**_

_**Reviews ?**_


End file.
